Creator of All Things
by Sanemaniac
Summary: T.C.O.A.T, that's who I am. (Not much of a summary.)
1. Chapter 1

AN:Right now with my Naruto x Fist of the North Star crossover I am stumped and need time to think things through. So I'll be kind of rewriting one of my stories and that story is Candidate For Kami. I did not like how it turned out. That's all there is to it. I hope you like this one even better.

A Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other manga, anime, and game I may use.

 _''Thinking''_

Entity/Bijuu/speaking

Technique used  


* * *

Chapter 1: Tired  


* * *

I... am nothing and yet... I am everything. I am the darkness. The light. The in between. What's the word for that? Oh yeah, gray. With but a thought I can erase anything and everything in existence. After all, I am its creator. Everything, from the tiniest atom to something as grand as another dimension. It belongs to me. But then... why do I just sit and watch as things go on? Why can't I have a family or friends or mortal enemies that want to annihilate me? Wasn't I lonely? Tired of being the only existence? Isn't that why I created? Not anymore! My patience has run thin. I can do whatever the hell I want! Mwahahahha! Be on the lookout existence, because it is time that I make my presence known. I ... THE CREATOR OF ALL THINGS!

* * *

Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, the Infinite Dragon God, the Strongest Existence, The Ultimate Dragon. Was quaking uncontrollably in fear. Her! One who is above even the gods. What? Are these tears? Right now, on her hands and knees before this... this- whatever _it_ was. She was but a mere insect to _it_ , a grain of sand compared to _its_ very _presence_. She looked just like the child her appearance suggested. _''I- I don't w- want to die.''_ No, _it_ would do far more then kill her. Her very being would be erased as if she never was here in the first place. Just off to the side, Great Red lay in the same position as her. Her enormous reptilian body, now shrunk down into soft, pink flesh with a mane of blood red hair. Nude as a newborn, but her appearance was one that defied the very word beauty and stretched it beyond something more. This would bring a smile to her normally emotionless face if she had not shared this situation with her. The weight was lifted off of her, as if signifying for them to stand, and stand they did avoiding eye contact all the while. It would not be very wise to anger _it._

''Please, lift your heads. I have heard that it is very rude not to make eye contact with the one to whom you are speaking.'' Scolded like children, they did as told. Gray and light purple eyes meeting the brightest blue. The moment their eyes met a feeling of comfort and love wrapped all around them and instantly quelling any fears they've come to had of their existence being snuffed out . ''Would you like to be my friends?'' Giving them a great big smile.

* * *

The trio sat in the dimensional gap for what seemed like an eternity. Ophis and the Great Red, whose name they learned was Kushina, informed him of what world he was in, the happenings and what not. In turn, he introduced himself as The Creator of All Things, or T.C.O.A.T. for short. How fortunate where they to be the first friends of (1) _the being?_

''Wait a minute. If you created everything, then why do you need us to tell you about this stuff? Dattebane?''

T.C.O.A.T. just smiled kindly at her. ''Indeed.''

Kushina was about to yell at him before she was interrupted by Ophis loudly opening a bag of cookies.

T.C.O.A.T. watched in interest as Ophis munched on the treats. ''What are those?'' He said, reaching his hand out towards the bag.

''Smack'' ''Mine.'' Ophis turned away to finish her cookies off.

''Ow, O-Chan. You don't have to be so mean.'' He cried, rubbing his hand.

Kushina just sweat dropped at the scene. He could go from being all benevolent and mysterious one moment and the next whining like a child. ''If you're so hungry why don't you just conjure up some food.?''

''I don't know that many types of food. The best I can think of is bread and cheese. Ugh.''

Kushina stood in a thinking pose. ''Food, food. Oh, I know. How about ramen?''

''What's that?''

''Well, um. They are these wet, slippery noodles in broth.''

''That doesn't sound very appealing.''

''Here, read my mind so you can get a picture of it.''

Shrugging, he delved into her head and found a picture of a steaming bowl of noodles. Bringing both of his hands together, he thought for a moment about how the ramen looked. A few seconds later a bowl of ramen appeared in his hands with chop sticks included. Sitting down with the bowl in his lap, he dipped one finger into it and brought it up to his mouth. His eyes lit up instantly and he began slurping the noodles down. Bowl after bowl, he ate and ate until he was sick of it. Which was 26 bowls later. ''Ooooh. So full.''

Kushina giggled at his predicament. ''Since you love ramen so much how about I call you Naruto?'' Her response was a thumbs up from the large bellied, now named Naruto.

Sensing something, Naruto sat up slowly. ''Hey! What's with all those energies collided. Is someone fighting?''

Ophis nodded her head. ''War, between the three factions.''

''Well, I say let's go and pay them a little visit. Shall we?'' Naruto grinned devilishly and raised his hand to open a multi colored portal. Picking Ophis up and putting her on his left shoulder, he jumped in with Kushina following behind.

* * *

Chaos. That was the word used to describe this scene. The dead and dying laid strewn all over torn battlefield. If you listen closely you can hear voices yelling obscenities and the like.

''Ha-ha, you're on your last legs _kami.''_ That word was spat with as much venom as he could muster. ''Even though you killed the other three you sacrificed your arm to do it.''

''Thank you Captain obvious. I'm pretty sure _he_ noticed _he's_ missing a whole right arm.''

Everyone there turned to the voice that spoke and stood statue stiff, because standing right there, or sitting in Ophis's case, was Great Red and the Ouroborus Dragon who was sitting quite comfortably on the shoulder of what seemed to be a boy of no older then eighteen.

Kami stood tall trying to look as presentable as someone whose missing an arm could. ''May I ask what reason you are?'' Kami said in _his_ most respectful tone.

''Oh, it's not us that wants something. It's because of him.'' Kushina pointed a thumb at Naruto who was feeding Ophis like she was some kind of cute animal completely ignoring them.

''Ahem!''

Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked around to see everyone's eyes on him as if waiting for something. _''Why are they looking at me like that? Hmmm. Oh, yeah! I'm here to make myself known to the supernatural world.''_ He got serious as he made eye contact with them all. ''Long since I've been hidden away from all. But, today I have finally decided to show myself to the world. You all may call me T.C.O.A.T.'' At there confused expressions he elaborated. ''I am The Creator of All Things.''

''Boy, stop with your delusions. After I have won this war I will control everything. You are nothing to me!'' Lucifer shouted in rage.

''You are right. I am nothing.'' Taking Ophis down from his shoulder, he walked towards Lucifer. ''Yet, I am everything.'' At that he leveled a glare at Lucifer that sent him crashing to the earth and making a small crater around him. ''With a flick of my wrist I could wipe out this world.'' With a show of his hand a mountain in the distance exploded into grains. ''With a thought I could take away your power leaving you as weak and vulnerable as a new born.'' With that said he looked at both Kami and the downed Lucifer. Holding his hands out before them, he opened them up to show pitch black energy with a tint of red in his left and golden energy in his right. Kami fell to _his_ knees while Lucifer looked pale as snow, feeling deathly ill without his power. He flicked the energy back into Kami and crushed Lucifer's, making it disappear into a white light. He appeared by Kami's side and helped _him_ stand. ''Take heed my warning with what I have shown to you. A great many things will come about in the near future. You shall tell everyone of our encounter. But for now, farewell. Let's go O-Chan, Kushina.'' Walking over to Ophis and sitting her on his shoulder again, he started to walk away.

''Hey wait up. Why does that damn loli get a nickname and I don't? Dattebane.

Naruto scratched his head trying to think. ''I guess I haven't come up with one yet.''

Kushina turned to glare at Ophis who stuck her tongue out, and fumed her anger. ''That's it. You're so dead you midget!''

''H-Hey guys! Don't fight around me.'' BOOM. ''Ouch.''

* * *

Kami and _his_ angels watched them leave in silence. ''They're quite lively aren't they?'' Gabriel spoke for the first time. ''Kami-Sama?'' Not getting a response, she turned her head to see _his_ eyes trained to a piece of paper in _his_ right hand? ''Kami-Sama! You're arm has grown back. I thought it would be lost forever since you were hit by Lucifer's dark energy?'' Holding up the paper for her to read. She saw that it said, ''A parting gift, signed T.C.O.A.T.'' written in assorted flames.

''Hmm, I look forward to meeting you again.'' Kami said, with a grateful smile.

* * *

Rias and Akeno are seen confronting Mittelt at the back of the abandoned church.

''Well anyway you know if I defeat you, their master, the servants will be nothing.'' Mittelt twirled around striking a pose, called out to her comrades. ''Come forth Kalawarner, Dohnaseek!'' No one came. ''What!?''

''Are you looking for these?''

Everyone's head's snapped up to the sky and saw a red haired women floating there, holding a beaten and unconcious Kalawarner and Dohnaseek by their wings.

''N-No way. There's no way you could have beat those two!'' Mittelt yelled, pointing at her.

''Hmph, believe what you want. Now I suggest you surrender or share their fate.''

Mittelt started sweating profusely. ''Or, I have another idea.'' Saying that, her wings shot out and she tried flying away. The keyword being tried. Before she got the chance to jump, she was grabbed by her wings. ''Ow, let me go, let me go!'' She flailed around, trying to get free.

''Urusai! I'll rip your wings off if you make another sound.'' Effectively shutting her up. ''Good, now let's go. I have to meet _him._ '' Flying away, she completely ignored Rias and Akeno.

Rias looked stunned. ''What just happend?''

* * *

After Issei, Yuuto, and Kuroko beat the crazed exorcist they headed to the basement. Along the way were scattered remains of exorcist everywhere, giving them a bad feeling. What they saw when they arrived there gave great relief and worry to Issei. There, Asia was, laying her head in the lap of some blond guy and a black haired girl that looked like she would be shorter than Kuroko sitting beside him eating cookies at a rapid pace. The man seemed to have noticed them here.

''Oh, hello there. You haven't come looking for this young lady have you?''

Before Issei could respond Yuuto stepped in. ''Why yes we are Stranger-san. She's someone special to our friend you see and we have come to get her back.''

''Is that so?'' He made a thinking pose before turning to the cookie monster. ''What do you think O-Chan?''

She stopped eating for a second but not because she was listening. ''More cookies.''

''You're right! We cannot possibly keep friends apart. That would be a cruel thing to do.''

''Issei! What's going on? Did you do that back there?'' Rias came running in with Akeno.

''No it wasn't me. But I think I know who did.''

Rias followed his line of sight to the approaching man who was holding Asia. ''Where is Raynare?'' She demanded him, suspcoiously.

''Who? Oh, you mean that mean woman who was torturing this poor girl?'' At that he got a sadistic look in his eyes. ''I had to teach her a lesson by spanking the evil out of her. She's turned into such an obedient girl now.'' He handed Asia to Issei before she started speaking again.

''You still didn't answer my question.''

''I haven't the slightest idea what you mean Gremory-San.''

''I never gave you my name.''

All he did was smile mischievously. ''Didn't you though?''

''That doesn't make sense.'' She gritted her teeth. This man was dodging all of her questions.

''I'd love to stay and chat, but we have to go now. Come along O-Chan.'' He walked right pass Rias who stiffened for moment before going neutral.

Ophis stopped by Issei and stared at his sacred gear. It begin to hum for a while then went quiet. She gave a tilt of her head before she followed after the man.

Rias looked down to the note that the man gave her. All that was on it was T.C.O.A.T in an beautiful assortment of flames.

* * *

Issei followed after the speeding Rias. ''Buchou, why are you in such a rush?''

''I have to call my Nii-Sama. It's about that man we met. Something about him doesn't feel right.'' Rias dialed a number on her phone. ''Hello Nii-Sama. Yes I'm fine. But, I have to ask you something. Do you know about a man named T.C.O.A.T.?'' Hello, Nii-Sama?'' Before more could be said, a red summoning circle included with the Gremory symbol. (I think.) A serious Sirzechs appeared from the circle. This was quite uncommon so Rias knew she stumbled onto something important.

''Where did you hear that name?''

Rias sat down to explain to him how she encountered him. ''And then, he gave me this note.'' She handed the note to him. He looked at the seemingly everlasting flames and then turned it over. There on the back of the card words started to appear. ''Ohayo, Sirzechs Lucifer. I'm pretty sure you know whom I am. But let's skip the pleasantries. I want a meeting with you and the other factions. Kami will understand. Make sure you bring your sisters peerage, the _whole_ peerage, and that Sona chick. Man, she's a stick in the mud. I don't think you want to refuse this. Oh, and tell Sera-Chan I said hi. Ta-ta.''

Rias became startled when a disembodied voice began talking. ''Nii-Sama, what was that?''

''Rias-Tan, who you've just met was someone very dangerous. His name, T.C.O.A.T., is an acronym for ''The Creator of All Things. He showed up out of nowhere between the last fight of Kami and the original Lucifer with Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon and Great Red. He then took both Lucifer's and Kami's powers and made a show of his own. Although he did give Kami back _his_ power but destroyed Lucifer's on the spot, essentially killing him. Before he left he fixed Kami's destroyed arm and left _him_ with note similar to the one he give you. No one believed it though. Everyone thinks _he_ was just deliriously from blood lost.''

''What do you think?''

''Haaa, to be honest. I don't know what to believe. But, I do believe that he must be powerful to be hanging around _the_ two strongest beings in existence.'' Everything went silent for a while. The previously forgotten Issei opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off. ''Well, Rias-Tan, I got to go. Have to plan a meeting and all that. Say hello to the new pawn you added to your peerage for me.'' In a brilliant show of magic, he disappeared.

Issei crouched down with a depressed look. ''I was ignored the whole time.''

* * *

''Naruto! Get your lazy ass up.'' Kushina yelled, pulling the covers off of him, showing a sleeping Naruto with Ophis snuggled into him. ''Damn it midget! You have your own room so sleep in it and Naruto, you have a meeting to get to.''

''I don't wanna. Why do I have to go anyway?'' He whined.

A tic mark appeared on Kushina's head. ''You did. Dattebane.''

''Oh yeah. No time for idle chatter Kushina. We have to leave soon. I have meeting to attend.''

Kushina left his room, grumbling to herself. ''How did I, the Great Red, end up in this situation? Tch, it must have been that baka loli's fault. Although, it is a nice change of pace. If he didn't come when he did we both would have probably ended up fighting to the death, and it's not like we hate each other anymore. So, I guess its okay.'' A scent in the air made her nose twitch. For some reason it smelled like burnt bacon? ''Oh, crap! The food!''Kushina sprinted down the stairs to stop a fire from happening, not noticing a smiling Naruto behind her, having heard everything she said.

* * *

In a room sitting around a large table were the various factions and their guests standing behind or beside them.

''So, Serafall. How did you become friends with this T.C.O.A.T. person?'' Azazel asked in interest.

She got into a thinking pose before answering. ''Well, stared in Miracle Levia-Tan as the Ramen King in episode 198: Takeover of the Ramen Empire! We went on a few dates after that and he finally told me his name.''

''Well, what is it?''

''Hmm, I forgot. Tee-hee!'' At that, everyone face faulted. ''But, he did tell me he really loves cute things.''

Azazel took a contemplating look upon his face. _''That might be another reason he took Mittelt.''_

''Ugh, when is this guy gonna show up? I have inventions to get to." Beelzebub complained, with his cheek resting on his fist.

''I know right. This guy is not punctual at all. I could be snuggling with O-Chan right now, or having some of Kushi-Chan's delicious cooking.'' A random voice called out.

Everyone's heads snapped to the voice so fast you could have sworn some necks were broken. ''Ohayo, minna.'' And there, standing on top of Issei's head was T.C.O.A.T. In mid jump off of Issei's head, he slipped and fell to the ground on his face twitching every once in a while. He got up and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. ''I uh, I meant to do that. He-he.''

''It's good to see you T.C.O.A.T.-Dono.'' Kami nodded in _his_ direction. (Kami will always be a golden silhouette until otherwise.)

''Please, Naruto will do fine.'' Naruto waved him off. ''Now, I would like to start off with any questions you guys might have.''

Sirzechs raised his hand. ''Who are you really? You can't expect us to believe you were the one who created everything without any evidence.''

''Good point. Well, before I give you any evidence, let me tell my story.'' At that, the door opened an in walked Kushina, the fallen angels that Naruto took, and Ophis with a very large book, who jumped into Naruto's lap. Taking the book from her, he sat it on the table showing it to all. It was a black decorated book with swirls and unknown runes moving around the cover. ''This is the book of beginnings, pasts, ends, futures, the present, and the like.''

''What, does it also show you other dimensions as well?'' Azazel asked, half seriously.

''That ones at home. This book will project into the air everything I'm going to tell you, so you can get a better image.'' Opening the book, he started. ''In the beginning, there was nothingness. Only me, myself, and I. I have always been there. No companionship of any sort. Not even clothes. I didn't even have a body. Just a consciousness if you will. You could say that my body is existence itself. I am everything, yet I am nothing. I am the source of every one thing.''

Beelzebub interrupted. ''Wait, so everything comes from you?'' Naruto gave a nod of his head. ''Prove it. A secret gear cannot be copied. Copy that boy's secret gear.'' He said pointing to Issei.

''Very well.'' Holding out his arms, the red gauntlet of the Welsh Dragon appeared on both. ''Boost! As you can no doubt sense, there are two Draig's in these gauntlets.'' They then dispersed without a word. ''Back to the story. I was tired of the nothingness. So I started to create.'' Images of different things that they didn't even know were possible started showing. Things like Lucifer good and Kami evil, and one was even of what seemed to be a female Sirzechs kissing Issei. Things would become awkward between them after this. ''Soon enough, there were infinites upon infinites of everything. Every possible future, every dimension, every possible time line. After having my filll I sat back and watched as things thrived and ended. Eventually creating my own body. But it wasn't enough. Soon, I kept away from everything, having no use for my body, I simply became existence once more.'' The image showed his body fading. ''Yet again, after an immeasurable amount of time I finally decided to forsake my loneliness.'' This time it showed him arriving in the dimensional gap meeting Ophis and Great Red, then the three becoming fast friends. Closing the book, he began to speak. ''So, as you can see... I can do whatever the hell I want, and I intend to take full advantage. First I'm going to gather all the cute things together and all the huge breasted, big butted women, and then, and then...'' He started drooling and hyperventilating with crazed eyes, making most of the women feel creeped out.

''You damned pervert! Wham!'' A blushing Kushina hammered his head into the table, making webbed cracks from the impact and making the guys, even Kami, sweat drop.

''Fufufufu, even someone like him is a pervert.'' Akeno giggled.

''Pervert? Oh how you offend me big breasted one. I am just a man that enjoys the female body to the highest degree. And there is no degree that is too high for me.'' Naruto proclaimed, with his head still bleeding. ''That reminds me Azazel, you can have your guy back. He is not needed anymore. All I want are the girls. Deal? Deal.'' Not giving him a chance to speak, he pushed Dohnaseek off to him.

''Excuse me Naruto-San. But, what do you intend to do now?'' Sona had to question and soon regretted it.

''I will start with this world and conquer all the females I can. And then the next world, then the next galaxy, then the next universe, then the next dimension, and-

''I get it!''

''Naruto-San are you a virgin.'' Rias asked.

Turning red as a cherry, smoke started drifting from Naruto's head. ''What? Why do you want to know you hentai? You want to take away my innocence don't you? Shame on you.'' He pointed at her accusingly.

''Why are you so bashful all of a sudden? Didn't you say that you'll conquer every women possible?'' Sirzechs asked, curiously.

''W-Well, Ophis didn't teach me about that yet. She only taught about boobies and butts. I only ever thought reproduction was just that, reproduction. I really never thought anything of it untill Ophis explained it to me. Plus she said my first time belongs to her.'' The men of the room made whipping motions at that.

''But, what about the spanking you gave Raynare?'' Akeno asked, generally curious.

''Ophis told me that girls liked getting spanked.'' He said innocently.

Raynare and the other fallen angel women blushed.

Every eye in the room turned to Ophis who nodded her head in confirmation. Ophis patted Naruto's arm. ''Good Naru.''

''But Ophis, where did you get the knowledge of sex from?'' Rias asked.

Ophis pulled a book from her clothes and handed it to Rias. ''The Perverts Guide to Sex.''

''Hey that's mine!'' Kushina yelled in surprise. ''I-I mean. I'm holding onto that for a friend. Yeah, that's right.'' She proclaimed, snatching the book from Rias.

Issei's nose started bleeding profusely. ''Wow, two of the world's strongest beings are perverts.'' He said before fainting.

''Issei!'' Asia yelped in worry, and began healing him.

* * *

Everyone else left the room besides the heads of the factions. ''So, we have _T._ C.O.A.T. running around conquering women for some dimension wide harem.'' Sirzechs annouced.

Azazel raised his hand. ''I for one want to see how this turns out. Besides, it's not like we _can_ do anything about it.''

''Haaa, he does have a point. Plus. I need to get back to my experiments, so I'm out of here.''

Everyone left the room besides Kami. _He_ just sat there motionless in _his_ chair. Suddenly, _his_ silhouette started morphing into a more feminine figure. Only one word left _his_ mouth. ''Nar _uto-Sama.''  
_

* * *

AN: I am finally finished. This is the most I've ever written in a chapter. Don't worry about how I typed the ''his and he'' when referring to Kami. I have something planned for _him._

 _(1) ''The being''_ is referring to how he was the first being in existence.

I think I did good so far. R&R


	2. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

All fans of T.C.O.A.T, I thank you for your reviews and how you want me to continue the story, but the last time I wrote this was two years ago when I was fifteen. I have noticeably improved in my writing skills since and I just don't think that I can continue T.C.O.A.T. If I did, i would have to do a overhaul of the entire thing which isn't much by the way. Again, I just don't see myself doing it, this also goes for my other old stories especially because the issues of my real life. I don't know, maybe you guys can throw out a few ideas and just _maybe I'll_ think about redoing it and some of my old stories.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
